This School is My Hell
by Trippnfall
Summary: Kagome is new at Shikon No Tama Highschool. She meets a couple of people and becomes friends with them (well some anyways). Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome: Kagome is a 10th grade girl and is a transfer student from Tamahachi High. Now she resigns at Shikon no Tama High in Tokyo. She is 15 and is basically a freak/punk/weirdo/goth. She has raven black hair and chocolate colored eyes. She lives with her little brothers Shippo and Sota.

Inuyasha: Inuyasha is 16 and he's also a 10th grader at Shikon no Tama High. He's dating a prep named Kikyo. He is a punk. He's got silver hair and amber colored eyes. He also has puppy dog-ears since he's a half-demon.

Sango: Sango is a punk, her friends are punks too. She likes Miroku but won't admit it. She's 15 going on 16. She goes to school with Inuyasha. She has mid-back length dark brown hair.

Miroku: Miroku is a lecher…what else can you say? He's 16 and he hangs out with Inuyasha. Miroku hits on one certain girl every day. He's a punk. His hair is brown and he wears it in a low ponytail.

Kikyo: Kikyo is a bitch! No one cares about her. (Sorry Kikyo fans.)

Naraku: Naraku is cool. He's a prep. He's got long black hair to his waist and red eyes.

Koga: Koga is the normal jock type-o-guy. He thinks Kagome is his woman. Same ol' same ol'. He wears a high ponytail; he's got dark hair. His girlfriend is Ayame.

Ayame: Ayame is Koga's girlfriend. She hangs out with Sango's group. She has reddish brown hair that she wears in pigtails. She's a punk and is 15.

Sesshomaru: Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother…erm…half-brother; he's a full demon who has waist length silver hair. He's in college, he's 19.

Sota: Sota is Kagome's little brother; he's 11 and is in the 7th grade.

Shippo: Shippo is Kagome's adopted brother, he's 12 and in the eighth grade. His parents died when he was seven. Kagome took him in.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I DO OWN MY DRAWINGS OF HIM THOUGH! ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY!

RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG

The phone rang over and over, and then the alarm clock went off shortly after that.

A pale hand made its way out from under the covers and turned the alarm clock off before answering the telephone.

"Who would be calling me at five-o-clock in the morning?" the young Kagome Higurashi said aloud while answering the phone.

"Hello? Who is this and why are you calling so damn early?"

"Oh shut the hell up! This is Sango Tsuyama. I'm your guide for this year at school. Now get your ass up and get ready. I'll be at your house by seven."

"Oh sorry. I'm going to go ahead and go get ready. See you later."

"Yeah…later."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and got up making her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

While the water was heating up she got a towel and stepped out of her pajamas. She stepped into the shower and let the semi-hot water cascade over her pale, fragile little body.

She shampooed her hair massaging it into the scalp, then rinsed it clean, she did the same with the conditioner.

She stepped out of the shower and went to the closet to pick out a set of clothes.

Reaching into the closet she grabbed a black Gun's N' Roses shirt along with a pair of black Capri's and a pair of high top red converses with knee high black and white striped socks.

She quickly dressed and got onto the computer and signed on AIM.

ONLINE

'DemonSlayer07 has sent you a message, would you like to accept it?'

Kagome read the pop up and clicked yes.

PunkRockMiko: Hi…

DemonSlayer07: hey…

PunkRockMiko: How's it hanging?

DemonSlayer07: a little shriveled and to the left.

PunkRockMiko: Lol…so…what's up?

DemonSlayer07: n2m…wanna go into a chat room?

PunkRockMiko: sure!

She exited the screen and another pop up screen came up that said 'DemonSlayer07 sent you a chat invitation to the chat room Punks921478KMIS. Would you like to join?' then clicked yes.

YOU HAVE NOW ENTERED Chat room Punks921478KMIS.

PunkRockMiko: hi…uhh…yo..?

DemonSlayer07: LOL! It's okay! We're all friends here miko!

PimpinHentai: Yeah listen to layer, she's right.

SilverHanyou: why did I even come in here?

PunkRockMiko: I'm beginning to wonder that too…-

PunkRockMiko: Hey…what time is it?

SilverHanyou: Uhh…6:30…

PunkRockMiko: Shit! I got to go!

DemonSlayer07: what's the rush miko?

PimpinHentai: come on stay! Hanyou! Do the puppy dog eyes!

SilverHanyou: screw you hentai!

PunkRockMiko: I have to wake my brothers up! And get all my crap together! Sorry guys! I'll try to get on after school! Later!

SilverHanyou: Bye! 'Good day!

PimpinHentai: Bye sugar!

DemonSlayer07: shut the hell up hentai! Bye miko!

YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY LOGGED OUT. CONTINUE?

She clicked proceed and turned her monitor off and headed off towards her brothers rooms to wake them up.

"SOTA! SHIPPO! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED! I LET YOU SLEEP FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER THAN NORMAL!"

She ran down to the kitchen and prepared their usual chocolate chip waffles with a glass of OJ, while grabbing he an energy bar and a bottle of water.

"Mornin' sis." Shippo and Sota said at the exact same time. "Jinx!" This wasn't going to end well.

"Hey Shippo?"

"What?"

Sota knew what his sister was doing, so he took the liberty to yell "Jinx!."

"No fair! Kagome tricked me!"

"Sorry sport! Eat your breakfast so we can go."

"Okay"

"'Kay"

"I'll meet you guys outside in 10 minutes. Hurry up!"

Kagome walked outside and sat on the pavement out near the road waiting for her younger siblings to follow.

"We're coming Kag! Just hold on a sec!"

Finally all of them made it outside and were now waiting for Sango Tsuyama.

'Today is going to be a very long day.' Kagome thought while watching her two brothers play with each other.

(So…how do you like it? I don't think I did too badly on this. Read and review!)


	2. Chapter 2

'Man where is Sango?' she thought while looking down the road , then she saw a 2003 black Cadillac STS zooming up toward her and stopped infront of her.

The car door opened and Sango stepped out . Kagome thought she would be a prep because of the way she sounded on the phone. But Sango was far from prep, she was her favorite kind of person, she was a punk like her.

Sango was wearing a white wife beater, combat boots and a pair of Tripp bondage pants.

"Come on chick! We dont have all day"

"Oh sorry, what about my brothers"

"They can get a ride too...we have to go"

"come on guys, get in! Okay."

Kagome and her brothers got in and Sango punched the gas and they sped down the street. Five minutes later, they were at school.

"Hey Sango...can you help me around? Like...tell me who I should hang out with"

"Okay chick, hey...what's your name"

"Kagome."

"Kag, I'm your guide, guides do al ltaht crap. You can hang out with my friends, since you dont look like a prep. Thank the heavens."

Sango, Kagome and the two brothers split up going to the junior high which was on the other side of the highschool near the cafeteria.

"Hey Kag...so...where'd you transfer from"

"Tamahachi High...it's on the other side of Tokyo."

"Oh, okay, hey there's InuYasha and Miroku...and other people I despise... Let's go get you met"

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

"Miroku...so...what'dya think about Sango"

InuYasha teased Miroku for a while, then Miroku shot up.

"Okay pretty boy dating preppy bitch..what do you think about the new girl? She's hot...and look...there she is."

Miroku pointed down the hall to a tall, skinny, raven haired beauty.

"She kinda looks like Kikyo, but doesnt...she's gorgeous."

"So you gonna break up with Kikyo"

"Wha-no."

"Why not"

"Because I think I love her."

"How can you love her? She's cheated on you atleast twice"

"That's not true...she didnt cheat on me, they were all up on her."

"God InuYasah, your so difficult."

"Feh."

**Regular P.O.V.**

Kagome and Sango walked toward Miroku and InuYasha.

"Hey guys! This is Kag! I mean, Kagome...she's new."

"Hey I'm InuYasha, and that's Miroku."

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my child Lady Kagome"

"No-but.." Kagome leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"That's fair."

"Lady Sango...how is your morning going"

"It was going good until you started groping me. GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS"

SMAK

The halls went silent, all eyes were on Sango and Miroku.

"Woah...does this happen everday"

"Yeah...uhh...but she's never hit him that hard. Ouch."

"You want me to show you around"

"Nah, I'm good. But...could you tell me this...why is barbie hanging out with the punks"

"Oh...HEY! That's my girlfriend."

That was Kikyo's cue to come up to InuYasha and snake her arms around him.

"Hey Inu"

Kikyo's screechy little voice hurt Kagome's ear, causing Kagome to flinch a bit.

"Who's this Inu-babe"

"This is Kagome."

"Kagome Higurashi...nice to meet you...uhh..."

"Kikyo. Kikyo Nami."

"Hi." Kagome waved and held up to InuYasha's offer.

"InuYasha"

"Yeah"

"I changed my mind, will you show me around"

"Yeah, Kikyo...I have to go. Come on Kagome."

Kagome and InuYasha walked a little ways fromthe group then Kagome couldnt take the silence so she piped up.

"What's with the sunglasses and the hat"

"Uhh...well..."

InuYasha took off the hat and sunglasses then stared at Kagome.

"I'm a half-demon."

Kagome tried to speak and move, but couldnt. She stood there in awe staring at his cute puppy dog ears, and his beautiful amber colored eyes.

"Kagome"

"Huh...oh yeah...that's cool."

Kagome stared at him and kept looking up at InuYasha's ears.

"Go ahead."

"Yay"

Kagome just stood on her tiptoes and started rubbing his ears gently.

"You have beautiful eyes InuYasha."

"Uhh...thanks...Can I see your schedule"

"Yeah...let me get it."

Kagome reached into her messanger bag and got her schedule out and handed it to InuYasha.

"Cool! We have all of our classes together. You're taking photography? Awesome"

"Come on, let's go, the bell's gonna" InuYasha continued just as the bell rang. "ring"

(RR thanks!Sayoonara!)


	3. Chapter 3

"InuYasha"

"Yeah Kagome"

"Why are you dating Kikyo? I mean...she's a prep...and we're punks...do you see the relation"

"Kagome, I know she's a prep, but I think I love her...I really do. If you're not hapyp with that...then dont hang out with us."

"InuYasha, I'm not happy with that. Miroku told Sango that she cheated on you. Why dont you listen to your friends"

"Why am I even telling you this! Kagome, just fuck off"

"InuYasha..."

Kagome stood in the hall and watched InuYasah walk into photography class. The tardy bell rang and Kagome just took out her camera and left the school building.

Even though Kagome barely knew InuYasha, she liked him.

While walking home Kagome took pictures of the scenery, cars going by, and various animals.

Finally she was at home, and now it was the next class for school, Computer and Technology. Kagome glanced at her schedule and made sure she was right.

She got up to her room and took a five minute nap or so.

**-At School-**

"Hey Inu! Where's Kag"

Sango patted a chair next to her so they could talk.

"Dont know...I guess I pissed her off."

"How? What the hell happened"

"She asked me about Kikyo and I told her to fuck off...simple as that."

"InuYasha! She just spoke her mind! Dont blame her for that."

"QUIET CLASS! Class! Damnit"

The whole class silenced themselves and listened to the small, fat, bald little man instructing them.

"Class, today you're going to have a free day. I'm grading yesterday's power points. Silence yourselves for the remainder of the period.

**-Online-**

SilverHanyou: hey...

DemonSlayer07: Shut up Inu...why'd yah have to be so mean to Kag?

PimpinHentai: whuts up guys?

DemonSlayer07: InuYasha wuz bein a fuckin' dick to Kag!

PimpinHentai: bad move man...she was hot!

SilverHanyou: I know..I mean...she was bein nosey and crap.

DemonSlayer07: well...you should've told her not to ask that kind of shit...your fault.

**-With Kagome-**

Kagome woke up and got on the computer then signed on AIM.

'SilverHanyou has sent you a message, would you like to accept?'

Kagome accepted and up popped SilverHanyou's IM window.

SilverHanyou: hey...

PunkRockMiko: hey...'sup?

SilverHanyou: n2m...i thought u had school 2 day.

PunkRockMiko: didnt feel good...i stayed home

SilverHanyou: oh well...hows ur day been?

PunkRockMiko: okay...i got bitched out by a guy i like.

SilverHanyou: creepy...me 2...but i was the one bitchin.

PunkRockMiko: lol )

SilverHanyou: lol...yeah i like this girl...but i have a g/f...im just so confused.

PunkRockMiko: well...why dontcha take a chance with this girl you like? could be awesome. D

SilverHanyou: Maybe...hey...i didnt catch ur name

PunkRockMiko: I have to go...sry...call me...wait you dont have my number...ask DemonSlayer07...she's got it.

SilverHanyou: I'll talk to you later!'

PunkRockMiko: k bai

Kagome signed off and watched TV all day until school had finally let out.

She got up and walked toward her window and saw InuYasah, Miroku, and Sango zooming by in Sango's car. She got her camera out and zoomed in and took some pictures.

After she took the pictures she hooked the camera up to her computer and uploaded them, then stared at the pictures and noticed something, InuYasha was staring at something, she looked at them more closely and realized he was staring at her right through the camera lens.

"He looks so sad, I wonder why." she said to no one in particular.

**-InuYasha's P.O.V.-**

'Was that Kagome?' InuYasha thought whilst staring out the window. 'Why was she taking a picture of me"

(Thanks RR! Much 3 Bai!)


End file.
